Ah, Youth
by child of a fallen god
Summary: An accident in Potions leaves eight seventh year students as toddlers. Now what will Snape and McGonagall do when they're expected to act as surrogate parents? AU from OOtP
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER:** The one and only disclaimer. I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. © JKR. Thanks._

_**A/N:** I know, I know, I have other stories I could work on. But I have been reading a few de-aging fics, and I thought I might try my hand at it. I know that Blaise Zabini is black, but I'm taking near-artistic license for this fic. I like the thought of him being a little Italian heart-throb. Also, this is AU from year five. I have read HBP, but haven't had a chance to read DH. Just fair warning._

**Ah, Youth**

_Chapter One_

_Grown-ups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always and forever explaining things to them_—**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**

There was a disturbance in the force.

The tiny hairs at the nape of Professor Severus Snape's neck stood at attention as a low humming reverberated around the Potion's classroom. The acoustics of the room echoed as the hum rose to a whining pitch. Gritting his crooked teeth, the Professor looked up from the essay he was marking, dark eyes scanning the room for the source of his now rising trepidation.

Potter and Weasley…check.

Malfoy and Zabini…check.

Parkinson and Goyle…check.

Longbottom and Granger…

The Professor's eyes narrowed as Longbottom's cauldron curiously vibrated. The crystal cauldron was the source of the whining pitch, and the students' table was shaking from the force of the wildly spinning potion. A scowl twisted his features, and he opened his mouth to tell the two students to move...duck, anything…but he never got a chance.

With a sound of nails scraping across a blackboard, the crystal gave a death cry before vibrating one last time. Then it exploded. The puce potion rained down, and the students that had time ducked beneath their own tables.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case for the eight students his eyes had lighted on. A simultaneous cry of pain, and then stillness, greeted his sharp ears as he leapt from his seat at the front of the classroom, his chair crashing into the wall as he hastened up the center walkway.

He stopped at the edge of the scene, sallow skin paling in horror. He took a step back, bumping into Brown and Patil's table, a squeak coming from beneath it as he stumbled. Then the one-time spy drew a deep breath, screamed, and fainted on the spot, landing on the table top heavily knocking askew the girls' cauldrons as well. But they were filled with harmless liquid that trickled down the legs to pool on the stone floor.

Lavender Brown shook with suppressed sobs of terror as Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan crept to the scene of the accident.

A curious little wail escaped from one of the eight injured students, and Dean stopped, placing his hand on Seamus' shoulder. "We probably shouldn't touch the…stuff." Dean nodded toward the congealing potion. "Lavender." The girl snapped out of her stupor, "Grab a vial, a stopper, and a scoop. Parvati, go get Madame Pomfrey. The rest of you, gather your things and wait out in the hall."

Everyone hastened to do as the black boy commanded, rushing to grab their things and hastened out of the classroom, staring openly at the pile of robes on the floor. There was no open signs of what had happened to their classmates, at least not on first glance. But, while Dean was collecting a specimen of the potion-gone-wrong and Lavender was shifting from foot to foot, Seamus had time to study the robes. What he saw nearly made him faint as well. Neville Longbottom's round face was barely visible from within his robes, his eyes staring around with incomprehension in the gaze. Cupid bow mouth opened, and he stuck his thumb in, sucking gently.

If Neville was anything to go by…then all eight of his peers that had been doused with the unlucky boy's concoction would be, and Seamus was giving it a rough estimate, about two years old.

XXXXXXXX

Minerva McGonagall, Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, order of Merlin second class, stared at her employer in horror. The normally unflappable Highlands witch closed her open mouth with an audible snap, before her eyes narrowed. "This had better be a joke Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, or so help me Merlin, I will…I will…" She trailed off, hands wringing in her lap as she glared at the Headmaster.

"Unfortunately, it is no joke." The trademark twinkle was firmly in place, though the man's face was grave. "They are currently under the care of Poppy Pomfrey, as is Severus. I fear the shock was a little much on his already frayed nerves. He is ensconced in a separate, private room, and has yet failed to awaken from his faint."

"He fainted!?" At this, Minerva jumped from her seat, "Students from my house and his own were in danger, and the man fainted?" Her upper lip curled as she growled softly. "My little Gryffindors, my Hermione…"

Albus chuckled. "Little is the key word, Minerva. According to Poppy's report, Messrs Malfoy, Goyle, Longbottom, and Potter are two years of age. Mister Weasley is two years three months. Miss Parkinson, Miss Granger, and Mister Zabini are all age two years ten months."

Minerva paled and regained her seat, wringing her hands again. "Albus, what are we going to do?"

"First, we must inform the parents, secondly, we must make it very clear that there is nothing to be done until Severus is awake and has a chance to run some tests on a sample of the potion. Thirdly, we are going to have to have some sort of caretakers for our very young charges. It is just a good thing that Mister Potter and his friends managed to vanquish Voldemort—come now Minerva, he is dead, and it is just a name—before this little mishap took place. It could have been much worse. Hogwarts is safe enough for them at the moment."

"Eight toddlers…and I am to assume that none are out of nappies?"

Albus laughed again. "Miss Granger and Mister Zabini are the only two capable of using the loo. Miss Granger seems to be quite proud of that fact, as she expected applause from Poppy and her peers when she did. When we inform the parents, perhaps they would be so kind as to indulge us with information on what the children were like as toddlers."

"Then they have none of their memories?"

"It does not appear so at the moment."

Minerva sighed, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Was it too much to hope that they might have made it through their seventh year without some sort of catastrophe?"

"Now why is this a catastrophe Minerva? Personally, I find children delightful."

"I doubt it shall be you that is appointed as caregiver, Albus. A doting grandfather figure to the children while they are in this state, perhaps, but not round-the-clock care like they will need. Eight! Good heavens."

XXXXXXXX

Ginevra Weasley hiked up the stairs to the hospital wing. Nimbly avoiding a trick stair, she sighed. It seemed that every other day, for some reason or another, she was visiting her boyfriend or brother while they were under the tender care of the Hogwarts Nurse. Hermione was probably already there, lecturing her brother and boyfriend about altercations in the hallway. She wished that Professor McGonagall had told her how bad it was. Her head of House seemed to be a bit stressed, so Ginny hadn't questioned much, and simply made her way to the wing in question.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she swung a left and stifled a yawn. It was past lunchtime, but her nocturnal activities with her boyfriend kept her up half the night, and she ached for sleep. Perhaps after she paid Ron and/or Harry a visit, she would lay down for a nap. She had the rest of the day off, and wanted to make sure she was rested up for Harry's late night snogfest.

Taking a right, she neared the Hospital, another yawn overtaking her. She made it to the doors taking a moment to wonder at the fact they were closed, before she pushed them open, stepped inside and stopped mid-stride.

There were babies everywhere!

On the nearest bed sat a prim girl with curly brown hair, pointing imperiously at a small dark-haired girl who was being held down and tickled by a very cute little boy with shaggy black hair.

On another bed, a little redhead was talking excitedly to a boy with thick unruly dark hair, waving his hands and gesticulating wildly before cracking up in high-pitched giggles. On the bed next to them a sullen little boy with blonde hair and a snub nose pouted.

She felt an insistent tugging on her robes, and she looked down. A tiny boy with a round face and large brown eyes stared up at her, before holding up his arms, indicating he wanted to be picked up.

"Ah, Miss Weasley." Poppy bustled out of a private room, on her hip rested a chunky dull-faced boy. "I see that you have made acquaintance with young Mister Longbottom." She jerked her chin indicating the child that was now happily cuddled against her side.

"W-What happened?" Ginny was dazed as she stared at the children.

"Well, now, isn't that the million galleon question? Apparently Mister Longbottom caused some sort of explosion in potions, and his reward was to turn himself and his peers into toddlers."

"Who are all these children…er…"

"Well, the redhead would be your own brother." She pointed with her free hand. "The boy he's 'talking' to is Mister Potter. Mister Zabini is currently tickling Miss Parkinson as punishment deemed by Miss Granger for not applauding her ability to use the loo. This here is Mister Goyle, and Mister Malfoy is currently pouting because he is not allowed to have a doughnut."

Ginny felt herself grow faint. "Mum is going to go mental!" And then a new thought occurred to her. "I'm dating a toddler!?"

"Well, that would be highly inappropriate Miss Weasley, so I would advise you against it. However, we shall be informing your mother. As it is, we need a few volunteer caretakers for the children. We thought you might consider helping, since your brother is one of the unfortunate victims."

"I…well…" She paused, shaking her head. "I don't know much about babies. I'm the youngest, and Mum was wore out by the time I arrived."

"Professor Dumbledore did say that whoever participated would be getting full credit for the time they had to take care of the children, and no formal classes would be attended, but tutors would be available."

Neville snuggled deeper into her side, and she nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She had the oddest feeling she was going to regret agreeing to this.

XXXXXXXX

Grownups never understood anything. Hermione's tawny eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. Once again, speaking slowly and enunciating as plainly as she could. "_Get my mother right now, I'm tired of being here with you imbeciles. This makes no sense, I should be at home, in my room, looking at my books or playing with my parents. Get them, right now!_" She stomped her foot and tossed her head.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you think she's babbling about, Madame Pomfrey? It sounds like she's just saying mah, mah, mah. I can make out a word or two, like Mummy and book, but that's it." Ginny stared at the brown haired toddler in confusion.

Hermione threw her head back, and drew a deep breath. "Mummy!!?!"

Ginny reeled back as if slapped. The girl's voice echoed through the infirmary, startling everyone within. A few moments later, as the last of the sound rose to pitches unknown to man, the little boy settled on her hip whimpered. Then it was as if a floodgate had been opened. Every child in the room took up the cry.

Wailing and screaming, Hermione Granger was in the midst of a terrible fit. Her tiny little body seemed twice it's size, and her face was crimson from expelling her air. She threw herself down on the bed and kicked at Ginny as she made to comfort her. She threw her head back and arched her body, all the time crying.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy! _NOW!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Just a quick update, while I get the plot sorted out in my head. I hadn't planned on making this any sort of 'ship fic. But…I have had a request for it to be Harmony. So…depending upon how many requests I get…it will decide the 'ship of this fic. I normally don't write Ron/Hermione, but if I get an overwhelming request for that, I will. I try to stay away from Draco/Hermione as well…but then again…we'll see. :)_

* * *

**Ah, Youth**

_Chapter Two_

"Come again?"

Albus Dumbledore sighed, and sunk lower into the comfortable cushioning of the dark blue lounge. "I said, Mrs. Granger, that your daughter was involved in an accident at our establishment, and unfortunately the side effects of that happened to turn her and seven of her peers into toddlers."

"Then you will take me to her."

"I'm afraid that is impossible Mrs. Granger—"

"Jessica, please. And, I'm afraid I cannot take no for an answer." Jessica Granger stood and crossed her arms. "Give me a moment to ring my husband, and then you will take me to this school."

"You are a muggle, Ma'am. I simply cannot allow—"

Jessica, who had turned to exit her sitting room, turned back to face the Headmaster. "As I said, I will not take no for an answer." Her voice dripped with malice. "Hermione is my daughter, and there is nothing between heaven and hell that will stop me. If you try, Headmaster, I _will_ hurt you." She turned on her heel, exiting the room.

Dumbledore sighed again, his face falling. This was unexpected. He had thought the woman would understand that she simply could not waltz into the wizarding school. It simply wouldn't do. He levered himself to his feet and followed the woman.

"Yes, yes, I know Jacob. I will give her a kiss for you. I should be home by dinner. I'm only going to make sure she is alright. I love you too, darling. Ta." Jessica hung the receiver back on it's cradle. "Give me a moment Headmaster, I will have to gather a few of Hermione's old things."

"Mrs. Granger…"

The woman turned, the corners of her mouth turned down. "It would be simpler for you to take me to my daughter than to refuse my request." She rested her shoulder against the wall and glared up at the older man. "Again, she is my _daughter_. My child. My _only_ child, and not you, God, nor anyone else can keep me from her."

Albus sighed again. "As you wish, Madame." He did not want to argue with the woman, and it was true that he couldn't legally stop her from entering Hogwarts. Her daughter was a student, so she was entitled to the right, though it was frowned upon.

"Good, I shall be back in a moment."

* * *

Ginny felt like pulling her hair out. All the children were crying, and she didn't know what was wrong. From what she could tell, they all wanted their mums, but for some of them, that would be impossible. Like Harry. Speaking of…

Harry Potter simply sat on his bed and stared at the other children, emerald eyes wide. His lower lip trembled, but he didn't cry. Instead he simply rested his hand on Ron, patting the boy, and murmuring to him. Ginny couldn't hear his broken words, but apparently the worked because the redhead hiccoughed once, then quieted.

Setting Neville down to keep him out of harm's way, Ginny moved to pick up Hermione. The girl arched her back, and shook her head. "No…no no _no_!"

"C'mon Hermione, it's okay. Are you hungry? Do you need to use the loo? What's wrong?" Ginny babbled to her young friend. It was strange trying to comfort the toddler, after spending the last five years being under her tutelage. She shook off the feeling of oddness, and tried to calm her down.

"Mummy…" Hermione sobbed, her small hands fisted in the material of Ginny's robes, clinging to them tightly as she kicked her feet uselessly. She twisted and turned, stiffening and trying to slide out of Ginny's arms.

"I would appreciate it if you would set my daughter down."

The voice shocked Ginny, and she nearly dropped the screaming toddler. Hastily placing Hermione back on the bed, she turned to face the voice. A woman with curly brown hair stood at the infirmary door, Dumbledore hovering behind her. "Oh, it's you Ginny. Goodness, but they're loud aren't they?" Jessica took a few steps into the room, surveying the children.

"Mummy!" Hermione slid off the bed and nearly bowled Ginny over trying to get to her mother. "Mummy! Bad girl!" She turned to point at Ginny. "Get me!" She held out her arms and stamped her foot. Jessica laughed and happily obliged, swinging the toddler around to settle on her hip. The other children began to quiet down as soon as Hermione's tantrum leveled off.

"Shhh, Mya." The girl plastered herself against Jessica, as the woman strode to the center of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had bustled away as soon as she set Goyle on a bed, so was nowhere in the immediate vicinity. "So…you don't plan on keeping the children in this room, do you?" Jessica turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well, we are having a room prepared for them at the moment." Dumbledore acknowledged.

"Good, then we need to get these children to it. Would it be on the same floor?"

"No, we rather thought it would be better to house the children on the ground floor."

Jessica Granger pursed her lips, and looked around at the toddlers. "Alright then, I am assuming that you have yet to inform the other parents?"

"No, I actually have, I just thought it would be better if I explained things to you in person Madame, as you are a muggle, and it would be hard for you to comprehend."

Jessica nodded thoughtfully, then leaned down to heft a bag from the floor. She let Hermione slide to the floor. "Mya, will you be a good girl for Mummy, and help me?" Hermione nodded, clapping her hands. "Good, then let's see if we can get this group to their rooms." She looked at Dumbledore. "I assume you have no children of your own?"

"No Madame, I cannot say that I have had the good fortune."

Jessica laughed, loudly. "Good fortune? Are you sure you can handle eight toddlers?" She shook her head and shrugged off the question. "Alright you lot, let's get you going. Hermione, be a dear and stand there for me. Okay…let's get you…" She took Neville's hand, and placed it in Hermione's. "And you…" She walked around the beds to pick Malfoy up from his still pouting position, walking him over to Hermione and Neville, placing his hand in Neville's.

She then collected Harry, Ron, and Goyle, getting them to link hands. Finally, she settled Blaise and Pansy at the rear of both lines. "Ginny, would you be so kind as to grab…goodness, is that Harry?" At their nods, she shrugged. "Harry's hand then?" Ginny did so, while Jessica took hold of Hermione's hand. "Headmaster, lead us to the room."

* * *

Jessica sighed as she settled all the children, flitting back and forth, before finally lighting in an armchair and stretching her legs. The hike through the school had been a near disaster. The kids cried, kicked, screamed, and only her mothering instincts kept her from slapping the little blonde boy.

But, they had managed to make it to their suite in one piece, and from what Jessica understood, the children's lunch would be arriving shortly.

"Mummy?" Hermione hovered at the arm of her chair, a pudgy little hand laying on her knee. Jessica smiled at her daughter, before picking the girl up and settling the toddler on her lap.

"Mya, I'm going to have to go soon, but this is a good place, and they'll take care of you." Hermione's eyes began to water, but Jessica kissed the tip of her tiny nose. "It won't be for long, dear, I promise."

"Mummy, sing." Hermione nodded at her. "Sing me song pweez?"

"Hmmm, what could I sing you darling?" Jessica pursed her lips, and sighed. "_The_ song?"

Hermione nodded at her.

"Alright then." Jessica Granger cleared her throat, cuddling Hermione closer to her. It had been a very long time since she and Jacob last sung the song to Hermione and she had to take a moment to remember it. It still unnerved her slightly to be holding her seventeen year old daughter in her lap. But Hermione wasn't seventeen…she was just three. She nodded at Hermione then hummed the opening lines for Lullaby in Blue.

As soon as she started humming, the room quieted. All of the children trained their gazes on Jessica, but she was oblivious. "Hushabye, Rockabye, listen to my lullaby in blue." Neville toddled over to her, placing his hand on her knee, and she turned to smile at him.

"How I love my pretty baby, sweet and precious pretty baby. How I love my pretty baby, honest to goodness I do." Hermione giggled. "See here, Sandman's a comin' and he'll be here mighty, mighty soon, and if you don't cry, he'll be droppin' by with a great big lollipop moon…" As she sang, Jessica noted that the children were crowding around her. "Dream, dream, dream, be an angel…Dream, dream, dream, be a darlin'. I love my pretty baby, honest to goodness I do…"


End file.
